Mattstoph is Immortal
by Kisstoph Gayvin
Summary: ayy lmao wake me up inside
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im a defesne attornee) 2 my bruder (ew not in that way) Klavier, pianozrcool666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Matt ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! DA GAVINNERS ROX!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Herr Kristoph Devil'ness Dementia Platinum Blonde Gavin and I have platinum blonde hair (that's how I got my name) that has a drill and curled tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Klavier Gavin _(AN: if u don't know who he is get da hell out of here!)_. I'm not related to Phoenix Wright but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a gay but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a defense attorney, and I go to a courtroom in Japanifornia where I'm in the seventh year (I'm thirty-two). I'm a murderer (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Ariadouney and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a power blue suit and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and godawful white cowboy boots. I was wearing clear nail polish, white foundation, black eyeliner and pink eye shadow. I was walking outside of the courtroom. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. Phoenix Wright stared at me. I put up my middle finger at him.

"Hey Mr. Lawyer Dude!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Matt Engarde!

"What's up Matt?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard Apollo call me and I had to go away.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Fangz 2 pianozrcool666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was clear atroquinine and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant Gavinners t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a blue suit, a necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four coats of nail polish on and put my hair in a kind of messy drill.

My friend, Klavier _(AN: Klavier dis is u!)_ woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long waist-length blonde hair with platinum streaks and opened his ocean-blue eyes. He put on his Gavinners t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Matt Engarde yesterday!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Matt?" he asked as we went out of the Gavin household and into the courthouse.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed. Just then, Matt walked up to me.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, the Gavinners are having a concert at the Sunshine Colluseium." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love the Gavinners. They are my favorite band, besides the Jammin' Ninja.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN KLAVIER! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 da Gavinners._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

On the night of the concert I put on my white loafer boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped blue fishnets. Then I put on a pink crisscross thing with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all curly. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I played my violin while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some of the Gavinners. I painted my nails clear and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some clear lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Matt was waiting there in front of his flying motorcycle from his house. He was wearing a Jammin' Ninja t-shirt (he would play at the show too), baggy white skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner _(AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!)_.

"Hi Matt!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Kristoph." he said back. We walked into his flying red motorcycle (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to the Gavinners and the Jammin' Ninja. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to the Gavinners.

"But now I quench my thirst with a glass of GUILTY  
Where's this love headed? To find your answer...  
Either go ask the wind...  
...Or better yet, go ask Herr Forehead!"

sang Klavier _(I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song)_.

"Klavier is so fucking hot." I said to Matt, pointing to him as he sung, filling the Colusiem with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Matt looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Matt sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Klavier and he's going out with Apollo fucking Justice. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly brunette face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Matt. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Klavier and Daryan for their autographs and photos with them. We got Gavinners concert tees. Matt and I crawled back onto the motorcycle, but Matt didn't go back into the courthouse, instead he drove the car into… the jail!


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I sed stup flaming ok Kristoph's name is KRISOTHP nut mary su OK! MAT IS SOO IN LUV wif him dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"MATT!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Matt didn't answer but he stopped the flying motorcycle and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Kristoph?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Matt leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic eye scars (he flipped his hair up) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Matt kissed me passionately. Matt climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a cell. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my shirt. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Edgeworth!


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Edgoeworkth swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Edgeworth made and Matt and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Matt comforted me. When we went back to the courtoom Edgeworth took us to Payne and Franziska who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the jail!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Franziska.

"How dare you?" demanded Payne.

And then Matt shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. Edgeworth and Franziska still looked mad but Payne said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Matt and I went upstairs while the they glared at us.

"Are you okay, Kristoph?" Matt asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the Gavin's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut blue floor-length dress with pink lace all around it and white high heels. When I came out….

Matt was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'My boyfriend is the prosecution's witness' by the Gavinners. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a blue miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with black nail polish all over it and high heeled boots that were white. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with Atroquinine.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Steel Samurai cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have an attorney's badge anymore and now he was wearing a beanie and there was no attorney's badge on his lapel anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Furio Tigre. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a Gavin so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Phoenix Wright, although most people call me Hobohodo these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I got disbarred." he giggled.

"Well, I am a defense attorney." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Matt came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life_**

 _AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Krisothp isn't a Marie Sue ok he isn't perfect HES SATAN! n he has problemz hes a mruderer 4 godz sake!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt and I held our pale white hands with clear nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing a Satanist scar on my hand and on my nails in clear nail polish _(AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?)_. I waved to Phoenix. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Matt. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Matt. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather undercoat and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. _(c is dat stupid?)_

"Oh Matt, Matt!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Matt's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Juan!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Matt pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Matt ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Juan's classroom where he was having a lesson with Payne and some other people.

"JUAN CORRIDA, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX_

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Matt came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Kristoph, it's not what you think!" Matt screamed sadly.

My friend V'ongole Retriever Gavin smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic fur and opened her black eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Vongole was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are dogs and one of them is a witch but Zak Gramarye killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Gavin and not Smith. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is a Gavin now not a Wriight. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Payne demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Juan, I can't believe you cheated on me with Matt!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Kristoph was so mad at me. I had went out with Juan (I'm bi and so is Kristoph) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Celeste, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was a defense attorney. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prosecutor.)

"But I'm not going out with Matt anymore!" said Juan.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Matt and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn ply all da gayms! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if egeworth swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson payn dosent lik pheonix now is coz hes christian and Phoenix is a satanist! DA GAVINNERS ROX!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX_

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Matt for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Matt.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with brown eyes and no nose and a dumb mustache and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose _(basically like Zak in the games)_ and he was wearing all yellow but it was obvious he wasn't a defense attorney. It was… Zak Gramarye!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Zak shouted "Let's play poker!" and I couldn't run away.

"Shoe!" I shouted at him. Zak fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Kristoph." he yelled. "Thou must kill Phoenix Wright!"

I thought about Juan and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like the Jammin' Ninja. I remembered that Matt had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Matt went out with Juan before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Zak!" I shouted back.

Zak gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Matt!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Zak got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath magic." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Phoenix, then thou know what will happen to Matt!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Matt came into the woods.

"Matt!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like scars over his eye _(geddit)_ between Klavier Gavin and Daryan Crescend.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into the courtroom together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: stup it u prepz if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out v'ongole gavin isn't a muggle afert al n she n Phoenix r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I was really scared about Zac all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my defensive metal band Disbarred Defense Attorney 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play violin. People say that we sound like a cross between the Gavinners, Jammin' Ninja, and Steel Samurai. The other people in the band are V'ongole Gavin, Phoenix, Matt, Apollo (although we call him birb now. He has brunette hair now with horns on it.) and Valant. Only today Matt and Phoenix were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Matt was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a murderer too and the only way you can kill a murderer is with a v-e-r-d-i-c-t _(there's no way I'm writing that)_ or a steak) and Phoenix was probably watching a depressing movie like The Nickel Samurai. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my collarbones and tiny matching miniskirt that said Coolest Defense Attorney in the West on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Trucy' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Kristoph! Are you OK?" V'ongole Gavin asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Zak came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Phoenix! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did get disbarred. But if I don't kill Phoenix, then Zak, will fucking kill Matt!" I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Matt jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser defense attorney bitch!" _(c is dat out of character?)_

I started to cry and cry. Matt started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Egdeworth walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. _(c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y)_ "Kristoph Matt has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend klavier 4 hleping me!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! V'ongole Gavin tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off and I ran to my room crying myself. Edgeworth chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of Atroquinine and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the bath angrily while I put on a Gavinners song at full volume. I grabbed a steak and almost stuck it into my nails to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a blue low-cut suit with lace all over it sandly. I put on white high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of devil earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Payn was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And the Judge was masticating to it! They were sitting on their desks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Daryan Crescend on it. Suddenly Phoenix ran in.

"Objection!" he yelled at Payne and the Judge pointing his finger. I took my grape juice bottle and hit Payne and the Judge a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Egworth ran in. "Kristoph, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Payne and the Judge and then he waved his wand and suddenly…

Valatn ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Valant? You're just a little magic student!"

"I MAY BE A MAGIC STUDENT…." Valnt paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A MURDERER!"

"This cannot be." Payn said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Edgworht's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

The Judge held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough Atroquinine.

"Why are you doing this?" The Judge said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Valant said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a defensive version of a song by the Nickel Samurai.

"Because you're a defense attorney?" Payn asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with me.

"Because I LOVE HIM!"


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: stop f,aing ok valatn is a pedo 2 a lot of ppl in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no Payn iant a proeseurc plus valent isn't really in luv wif Kristoph dat was magnifiye ok!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was about to slit my wrists again with the silver knife that Mat had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS VALant but it was Phoenix. He started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HAIR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his redd whites.

I stopped. "How did u know?"

"I saw it! And my hat turned back into my hair!"

"NO!" I ran up closer. "I thought you didn't have spikey hair anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Trucy changed it into a beanie for me and I always cover it up with the hat." he said back. "Anyway my beanie hurt and it turned back into my hair! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Matt….Zac has him bondage!"

Anyway I was in the hospital now recovering from my slit wrists. Payn and The Judge and VALNT were there too. They were going to Borginia after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and you can't have those fucking pervs prosecuting in a coutroom with lots of hot guyz. Edgeworth had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them.

Anyway Valatn came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of Atroquinine-laced roses.

"Krisothp I need to tell u somethnig." he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

"Fuck off." I told him. "You know I fucking hate the color pink anyway, and I don't like fucked up preps like you." I snapped. Valatn had been mean to me before for being a defense atorney.

"No Krisothp." Valatn says. "Those are not roses."

"What, are they defense attorneys too you prosecutor prep?" I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me pink roses.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "You saved me from getting a Klavier Gavin p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Payn and The Judge." Who MASTABATED _(c is dat speld rong)_ to it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.  
He pointed his wand at the pink roses. "These aren't roses." He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Go Ask the wind Or better yet go asK HERR FOREHEAD! .

"That's not a spell that's an Gavinners song." I corrected him wisely.

"I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes." Then he screamed. "Thirteeno yearso hardus timo _(4 all u cool gavinners fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for klavier I love you bruder!)_ foro lovo!"

And then the roses turned into a huge black devil scar floating in the middle of the air. And it was black. Now I knew he wasn't a prosecutor.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Mat?"

Vaylant rolled his eyes. I looked into the scar but I could c nothing.

"U c, Krisstoph," Edgewroth said, watching the two of us watching the flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes _(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT)_ u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Valatn yelled. edGEWRoth lookd shockd. I guess he didn't have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Vaylant stormed off back into his bed. "U r a liar, proscutor Edgeworthe!"

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs and put on a blue leather suit that was all ripped on the ends with lace on it. There was some pink corset stuff on the front. Then I put on black and black high-heeled boots with pictures of the Gavinners on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like the Steel Samurai from the Steel Samurai _(if u don't know who he iz ur a prep so fuk off!)_ and I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner and black lip gloss.

"You look kawai, guy." V'ongole Gavin said sadly. "Fangs _(geddit)_ you do too." I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slit both of my wrists feeling totally depressed and I sucked all the blood. I cried again in my bathroom and put the shades on so Payn and The Judge couldn't spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Phoenix was in the Hair of Magical Magic. He looked all depressed because Edgeworth had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Edgwroth. He was sucking some blood from a prosecutor.

"Hi." he said in a depressed way. "Hi back." I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Phoenix had beautiful eyes so much like Matts. Then… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Franiksa who was watching us and so was everyone else.

"Phoenix you fucker!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Matt!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HAIR HURTS!" and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his redd whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't have hair anymore!" I shouted.

"I do but Trucy changed it into a beanie for me and I always cover it up with the hat." he said back. "Anyway my beanie hurt and then I had a vision of what was happening to Matt….Zac has him bondage!"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX_

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 KLAVIER MY DEFENS BLOOD BRUDA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY KLAVIER DO U KNOW WHERE MY HAIR I


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13._**

 _AN: klavier fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of daryan but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Phoenix and I ran up the stairs looking for Edgeworth. We were so scared.

"Edgeworth Edgeorth!" we both yelled. Edgeworth came there.

"What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?" he asked angrily.

"Zak has Matt!" we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Matt!" we begged.

"No." he said meanly. "I don't give a darn what Zak does to Matt. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Kristoph." he said while he frowned looking at me. "Besides I never liked him that much anyway." then he walked away. Phoenix started crying. "My Edgworth!" he moaned. _(AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)_

"Its okay!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of blood. Then he had a brainstorm. "I had an idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said. He took out his wand and did a spell. Then… suddenly we were in Zax's lair!

We ran in with our wands out just as we heard a croon voice say. "Hold it!"

It was….. Zak!


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Klavier fangz 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I gut poizond. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXX_

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Zac was. It turned out that Zak wasn't there. Instead the fat guy who killed Magifyei was. Matt was there crying tears of blood. Magnifici was torturing him. Phoenix and I ran in front of Magiifc.

"Rid my sight you despicable prosecutors!" he shouted as we started shooting him with the gun he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "KristophIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme." he said. _(in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)_

"Huh?" I asked.

"Krisothp I love you will you have sex with me?" asked Magnificee. I started laughing crudely. "What the fuck? You torture my bf and then you expect me to fuck you? God, you are so fucked up you fucking bastard." I said angrily. Then I hit him with an empty grape juice bottle. Blood pored out of his head like a fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

"Magnifici what art thou doing?" called Zak. Then… he started coming! We could hear his high heels clacking to us. So we got on our broomsticks and we flew to the courtroom. We went to my room. Phoenix went away. There I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Matt taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack _(geddit cuz hes so sexah)_ and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be ugly or plain like all da other guys and prosecutors here except for V'ongole Gavin, because she's not ugly or anything."

"Why would you wanna be ugly? I don't like the prosecutors anyway. They are such fucking sluts." answered Matt.

"Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Payne and The Judge took a video of me naked. Valatn says he's in love with me. Phoenix likes me and now even Magnificee is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Matt! Why couldn't Satan have made me less beautiful?" I shouted angrily. _(an" don't wory Krisothp isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told him hes pretty)_ "Im good at too many things! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 klaiver 4 hlpein!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kristoph Kristoph!" shouted Matt sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Juan!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my black door with my atoruqiinein-clear key. It had a picture of Klavier Gavin on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Matt and Phoenix. I started to cry and weep. I took a razor and started to slit my wrists. I drank the blood all depressed. Then I looked at my black Gavinners watch and noticed it was time to go to Perjury class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress that said Evidence is Everything in a Court of Law on the front in blue letters and was all ripped and a spiky belt. Under that I put on ripped black fishnets and boots that said Daryan all over them with blood red letters. I put my platinum blonde hair out. Anyway I went downstairs feeling all sad and depressed as usual. I did sum advanced Perjury work. I was turning a devil scar into clear nail polish. Suddenly the nail polish turned to Matt!

"Krisothp I love you!" he shouted sadly. "I dnot care what those fucker prosecutorss and judges fink. Ur da most beautiful lawyer dude in the world. Before I met you I used to want to commit suicide all the time. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!." Then…. he started to sing "My Boyfriend is the Prosecution's Witness" (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Klavier was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and gothic and sexxy like a cross between Klavier, Daryan, Juan, and Laimrior _(AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!)_ .

"OMFG." I said after he was finished. Some fucking prosecutors stared at us but I just stuck up my middle fingers (that were covered in clear nail polish and were entwined with Matt's now) at them. "I love you!" I said and then we started to kiss just like Apollo Justice (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and Klavier Gavin in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. Then we went away holding hands. The Judge shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that da Gavinners would have a concert in the suncine coluseum right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prosecutorz! klavier u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Klavier wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! butt no u just accuzed me of murderin dreu misham! BTW fangz 2 sharkhoodie5655 4 techin muh borginian!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

We ran happily to da coulusem. There we saw the stage where da Gavinners had played. We ran in happly. Th Gavinners were there playing 'Guilty Love'. I was so fucking happy! Klavier looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Matt thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a blue leather suit and white leather platinum boots with pink ripped fishnets. Matt was wearing a white baggy Nickel Samurai t-shirt and black baggy pants. Anyway, we stated moshing to Guilty Love. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Klavier pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn't them at all. It was.,….. Zac and da Gramayes!

"Wtf Matt im not going to a concert wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its da Gavinners n u no how much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don't like to talk a bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded in an angry voice.

"We won't do that again." Matt promised. "This time, we're going with an ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?" I asked. "So I guess ur a prosecutor or a Dahlea or what now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becoming a prosecutor or what?" I shootd angrily.

"Krisothp! I'm not! Pls come with me!" He fell down to his knees and started singing 'mah boyfrend is da prosecutons witnes' by da Gavinners to me.

I was flattened cause that's not even a single, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I will have to." I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

V'ongole Gavin was standing there. "Guten tag dude." she said happily (she spex German so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' in german). "BTW Klavier that fucking poser got expuld. he failed al his klasses and he skepped math." _(an: KLAVIER U FUKIN SUK!_ _FUK U! I WAS INNOSENT!)_

"It serves that fuking bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all deprezzed. We wutsched some goffic movies like _Das NICEKl SAMyrai_. "Maybe Klavier will die too." I said.

"Ja." V'ongole Gain shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o have a confession after he got expuld I murdered him and den the Judge did it with him cause he's a necphilak."

"Ja." I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

"OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with drako tonight in da coulems with da gavinners." I sed. " I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA."

V'ONogel GAVin Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg totally lets go shopping."

"In Ariadouney, right?" I asked, already getting out my spshcial Aridony Loiyalty carde.

"No." My head snapped up.

'WHAT?" my head spuin. I could not believe it. "V'ongole Gavin are u a PROSECUTOR?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" She laughed. "I found some cool defensive stores near da courtroom that's all."

"Hu told u abut them" I askd sure it would be Mat or Apolo or Feenix(don't even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

"Edgworht" She sed. "Let me just call our broms."

"OMFFG EDGWROTH?" I asked quietly.

"Yah I saw the map for Japanifornia on his desk." She told me. "Come on let's go."

We were going in a few defense attorney stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in da colusiem. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN KLAVIeR EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE and she gave me a few dresses. "We only have these for da real defense attornees."

"Da real defens attorensy?" Me and V'ongole Gavin asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how many prosecutors ther are in this town man! Yesterday the Judge and Payn tried to buy a defseniv camera pouch." She shook her head. "I dint even no they had a camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long blue dress with lots of pink tulle coming out and very low-cut with a huge slit.

"Oh my satan you have to buy that outfit" The salesperson said.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." said V'ongole Gavin.

"You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah I am actually." I looked back at her. "Hey BTW my name's kristoph devil'ness dementia raven gavin what's yours?"

"Ema Sky." She said and ran a hand through her brunette hair. "maybe I'll see you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't think so cause I am going there with my bf matt you sick perv!" I yelled angrily, but before she could beg me to go with her, Valatn flew in on his black broom looking worried. "OMFG KRISTPH U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a proseuctor den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a poser or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz klavir isn't rely a prep. Klavier plz do dis il promis 2 stop maniuplatin u!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ema Skye gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. She said she wud help us wif makeup if we wunted koz she was relly in2 sience n stuff. (shes bisezual). Valnt kept shooting at us to cum back 2 da kortroom. "WTF Valatn?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjucking bastard." Well anyway Klavier came. Valnt went away angrily.

"Hey bitch you look kawaii." he said.

"Yah but not as kawaii as you." I answered sadly cause Klavier's really pretty and everything. He was wearing a short fuschia corset-thingy with black lace on it and a blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets da gavinnerz neklase and black poiny boots that showed off how tan he wuz. He had a really nice body wif nic chicbonez and everything. He was thin.

"So r u going 2 da concert wif Matt?" he asked.

"Yah." I said happily.

"I'm gong with Apollo." he anserred happily. Well anyway Matt and Apollo came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Apollo was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'here comes justice' on it. He was wearing tons off makeup jus like Daryan Crescend. Matt was wearing black leather pants, a gothic black Gavinners t-shirt and black Vans he got from da nickl samuria. V'ongole gavin was going 2 da concert wif Mikeko. Mikeko used to be called Navel but it tuned out dat she was kidnapped at birth and her real family were cats. They dyed in a car crash. Miekeo converted to Satanism and she went defense attorney. She was a defense attorney now. She was wearing a black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans and shoes and black hair wif red streekz in it. We kall her apoloz cat now. Well anyway we al went 2 Matt's red motorcykel (geddit cuz wer gpffik) that his agent Adrian gave him. We did pot, coke and crak. Matt and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid fuking prosecutors. We soon got there….I gapsed.

Klavier was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had long golden blnod hair n piercing blue eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Trcuy and sum odder songz. Sudenly Klavier polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn't Klavier at all! It was an ugly defensiv man wif a pink hat n a berd... Every1 ran away but me and Matt. Matt and I came. It was…. Zak and da Gramyze!

"U moronic idiots!" he shooted angstily. "Krisothp, I told u to kill Phoenix. Thou have failed. And now….I shall kill thou and Matt!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a defenseiv old man flu in on his redd sportz car. He had lung black hair and a looong black bread. He wus werring a blak robe dat sed 'stel samri' on da back. He shotted a spel and Zak ran away. It was…EDGOWRHT!


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2 klavier 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prosekutor. fangz for tellin me aboot the misham trial! ps da oder eson edgworkh swor is koz he trin 2 be defensiv so der!_

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, clear nail polish and a black really low-cut blue suit that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing rimless glasses with black and red diamonds inside of them.

(Da night before Matt and I rent back to the skull _(geddit skull koz im a murderer n I like deth)_. Edgeworht chased Zak away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black and the broom-stuff was white. There was lace all over it. Matt had a black Gavuners boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a Nciekl Samruei song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Corutomm. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like da Seteel Samrui and da sel samiru.

"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to V'ongole Gavin and Klavier. V'ongole Gavin was wearing a black leather mini with a Jammiin' ninja t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots. Klavier was wearing a long dfensiev fuschia dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Phoenix, Apollo and Matt came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Klaiver or Daryan or MAtt. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

"Those guys are so fucking hot but Klavir is da hottest." Apolo was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black beard and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Zak yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"….EDGEWORTH?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to scare Zac!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table in the Wright Anycnig Agency started to cheer. Well we defencse attorneyss just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTW you can call me Miles Edgewoth. Prisecutor Miles Edgwroth chose death." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

"What a fucking poser!" Matt shouted angrily as we we to cross exacmiotion. We were holding hands. Phoenix looked really jealous. I could see him crying blood in a defenseiv way _(geddit, way lik Klavier)_ but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!" Klavier shouted.

I was so fucking angry.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise_**

 _AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prosecutor n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a von kamra so der!1 fangz 2 klavier 4m da help!11_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All day we sat angerly finking about Egdwoth. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da Gavinenrs concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to my house sadly to cut court. Matt was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big brown eyes like Klavier Ganvin in Guily Lvoe. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black Gavviners t-shirt and a black die. _(geddit insted of tie koz im a murderre)_ I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather suit, white high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun like Kalvier Gavin in Mhy Bowyrfirends da Prosecutors' Witness. _(email me if u wana see da pik)_

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Matt banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like Darayn in the video for Guily Lvoe _(klavrie that is soo our video!)_. I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO do atoquite.

Suddenly Valatn came. He had appearated.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my atorquite. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da defesne attornesy's room?"

Only it wasn't just Valatn. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Ema or maybe Matt but it was Egcewoth.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-defensive purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who da Gavineners r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of rockesr and dfesnve atrornesy were going 2." He said. "Anyway Matt has a surprise for u."


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prosecutorz!1 fangz 2 klavier 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in germay a 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blu ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an white gothic compact boots. Da Gavinners were gong 2 do the concert again, since Zac had taken over the last one. I slit my wrists while I moshed 2 da Gvinners in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum ariadoney clothes and moshing to Guilty Love. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Matt so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was The Judge! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Edgewtyont had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Payn since he was a pedo.

"No, actshelly _(geddit, hell, n shelly, lik shelly da killr)_ kan I plz burrow sum condemns." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Payen and The Judge were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Trucy was watching!1

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Trucy ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw payn is movd 2 da Wright Anycying Agency now)

"WTF is that why u wanted condoms?" I asked sadistically. _(c I speld dat)_

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" da Jugde shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Payn began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out feenix's beanie camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Edgowrht. So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Phoenix, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Matt?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum." Phoenix said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying biek. I gasped. It was a black bike. He said his mentor Mia Fay had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed 'defnseattorenys' on it. The one on da back said 'KRISOTHP' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. Da Gaviners were there, playing.

Phoenix and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Klaveir was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing 'Trcuy' and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Matt, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich ravern cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz raven fangz 4 da help. btw geryamny rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da plac wer klavir was born!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Later we all went in the skull. Matt was crying in da courtrom. "Matt are u okay?" I asked in a defensiv voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Krisothp." said Phoenix comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Matt. Phoenix came too.

"Matt please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Phoenix got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Polly da PArrot there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Yani come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to caw loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Poly.

"No fuk u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Phoenix said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUZ ME! EXCUZ ME WHO SED DAT!" yeled Poly. Den he heard Yani Yoig caw. "Yani is der any1 unda da cloak!" he asked. Yani Yogi nodded. And then….Fenix frenched me! He did it jus as….. Polli was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Matt crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da courthouse.

"Matt!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Matt weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Matt and I decided to watch Gourd Lake _(c isnt da deprezzin)_ on the dfefenxi red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Shi Long Lang and da Interpole walked into the school!1


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: stfu! prosecutoz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz yanni yogee itz klavire's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding klavier u fokieng rok prosexutos suk!1_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

All day everyone talked about da Interpol. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing klear lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where…. V'ongole Gavin, Phoenix, Apolo, Matt, Klavier and Daryan!

I opened my blu eyes. Klavier was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of the gavinerr's g all over it. Under that he wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Phoenix was wearing a baggy Steel Samurai t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Matt was wearing a black Jammin' Ninja t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Daryna Crexchend, and almost as fucking sexy. Phoenix looked like Kalveir GAvin. V'ongole Gavin was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said 'schieße' and other swear words and da Gavinners lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Kavleir Gavin wear once. Apollo (who is Kavlier's boysfiend) was there too. He was weaving a ripped defensiv red suit with ripped blue stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Pearls and Maya. It turns out that Apolo, Trucy, Maya and Pearl's dad was a proxetuocr. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became defenseiv and converted to Gavin lwaw orffices.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuk are u all here?"

"Krisothp something is really fuked up." Matt said.

"OK but I neid to put my fuking cloths on frist." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look achtung anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Matt said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, rimless glasses and red eyeshadow and clear foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Courtromom 5 and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Vera from da Misahms was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Gramaryze t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Edgwoth. Franziska Von Karma was there shouting at Edgeworth. Shi Lng Lang was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE DEFENDANTS!" yelled Shee lnog Lang.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE CHIEF PROSECUTOR ANY LONGER!" yelled Frnaizek. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR ZAK WILL KILL YOUR DEFENDANTS!"

"Very well." Edgeworth said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Zak andhe is in the school. And his name is…..Krisotph."

Matt, Daryan, Klavier, Aooolo, Trucy, Phoenix and V'ongole Gavin looked at each other…I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 4 reviowz!1 fangz 2 klavier 4 da help n lettin me tel u bout da forgd evidense boyu rok letz go have a trial 2getha!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The door opened and Proffesor Franizska and Shi Ling Liang stomped out angrily. Then Edgworth and Fransizca sawed us.

"MR. GAVIN WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Fransizca shouted angrily. Edgeworth blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other defendants. I sat between Klavier and Matt and opposite V'ongole Gavin. Pheonxi and Darucan started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Klavier Gavin. I eight some Atroquicnen and drank som of da antidoe from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Phoenix! He and Matt were shooting at eachother.

"Phoenix, Matt WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Matt at Phoenix. "I want to shit next to him!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No he doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Matt.

"No fuck you motherfucker he laves me not you!" shouted Phoenix. And then… he jumped on Matt! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Edgwotth yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with a pink hat and a beard flew in on his broomstick. He had a bread and was wearing a pink cape. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Varea that fucking prep started to cry. Phoenix and Matt stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent… Zac!

"KRsitohp…..Kristoph…." ZAk sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Phoenix as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Matt too!"

"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Matt and Phoenix came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and defensiv. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Voldremot coming to kill Matt while Matt slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Kristoph Kristoph aure you alright?" asked Matt in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right Krisothp." said Phoenix all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of atorquine went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in justices for all case 2!"

"Its ok gurl." said V'ongole Gavin. "Maybe u should ask Marvin Grossberg about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: prosecutorz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 klaveir fagz 4 di help!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Well we had cros examniatn next so I got to ask Mr. Geossberg about the visions.

"Gluten tagg everybody come in." said MR. Grsosberg in German. He smelled at me with his defensiev clear lipstick. He's da coolest fucking teacher ever. He had long dead grey hair with blood red tips and little galsses. (hid mom woz a defesne attorey. He's also haf Geram so he speaks it and everyfing. he n v'ongle get along grate) He's really young for a defense attorney. 2day he was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik orang ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Redd White. I raced my hand. I was wearing some clear naie Polish with blak skullz on it.

"What is it Kristoph?" he asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, ariadouney?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what ariadoeny was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" he asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed every1." M.r Grossebeg said and he let every1 go. "Except for you vera." he pointed at VEra and sum other prosecutors. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Matt gong 2 die.

Well he gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" he asked.

"I said I see a skul and sum atrouqingin"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Matt. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black defeisnec Gavviners t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Mr. Grossberg.

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Matt and Phoenix was sitting next to him. We both followed Matt together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel Mat 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz lik moreau 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 klavier for de help!1_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

I was so excited. I fellowed Matt wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Matt's red morotcycle.

"Kristoph what the fuck did Mr. Grwossbeg say." whispered Matt potting his ddefeinsei whit hand with vlear nail polish on mine.

"He said he would tell me what the visions meant torromow." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Matt put on some gavinners musak.

"Turn the wheel left at the corner and there's  
The courthouse!  
SO! Let's get drunk on the thrill that's about to start  
Courthouse show!"

Sang Kalvier's sexy voice. We started tiling of each other's cloves fevently. He took of my blue thong and my white leather shes. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

"OMFG Matt Matt!" I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a sparkly guy was hitting two defeinsiv ppl with long prettey hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept hitting them with the thinker clock. He ran away in a car.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Kristoph what's wrong?" Matt asked me as I woke up opening my icy blue eyes.

I started to cry and tears of blood went down my face. I told Matt to call Phoenix. He did it with his fushcia Gavinners mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were hit in the dream where… Mia and Deigo!111


	26. Chapter 26

_AN: PROSECUTORS STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng proseucor! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A few mutates later Phoenix came 2 da tree. He was wearing a blue leather jackson, blue leather pants and a Gavinners t-shirt.

"Hi Phoenix." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Matt hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of atroquienin and then told them what happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Phoenix shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dick did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Edgwroth."

We ran out of the tree and in2 da castle. Edgworth was sitting in his office.

"Sire are lawyers have been shot!" Matt said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "Krisothp had a vision in a dreem."

Egdgwoeth started to cockle. "Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Kristoph's not divisional?"

I glared at Edgeworth.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Edwoth gasped _(c is da toot of crakter)_. "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for MIA and Deigo- pornto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "Japanfiornia." I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Matt, Phoenix and I all left to our rooms together. I went with Matt to wait in the hospiatal while Phoenix went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's defensiv, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Miya and godot came in on stretchers….and Mr. Grossberg was behind them!1


	27. Chapter 27

**_Chapter 27. vampirz wil never hurt u_**

 _AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prosecutors fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2 klavier 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u dude soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospital kklavier u rok dude!11111111111111111111_

XXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Mat, MIa, Godot Phoenix all came to hug me. Mimi Miney started to give them medicine.

"Cum on Krisothp." said Mr. Grwosberg. He was wearing a gothic orang leader dress with a corset top and real prosecutor blood on it and fuking black platinum boots. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at Miya, Godo, Matt and Phoenix. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Mr. Grossberg took out some black bloody poker cards. He started to look into a black crucible ball. He said… "Kristoph, I see drak times are near." He said badly. He peered into da balls. "You see, you must go back in time." He took out a Mason System like Phoenxi had. "When Zac was in da Gramaryez before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Thaslassa left him n had apolo. Now do you fink he would still become Zak if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

"What fucking happened?" asked Matt and Phoenix.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Maya, Klavier, Apollo and V'ongole?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Mia and Godot being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Matt. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Edgworth. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prosecutos were there oviously tring 2 be b gdfensiv wering the GAVINNERS sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Polli da parrot looked happy. A clear cake had been brought out. klavier and Drayan set up some fireworx in the shape of da G from da Gavinners.

I put on my Invisibility nail polish with Phoenix and Matt and we sneaked outside 2gether.


End file.
